Ten randomly selected songs
by beastchicky
Summary: I'm half asleep. . . rated m to be safe. . . yeah, i donno what i was/am thinking


Ten randomly selected songs (using iMesh, and shuffle), and whatever my hand decides to type. Random as crap. (spellchecked version further down)

Hakuna matata (Lion King)

For some strange reason, Shego and Drakken had taken to dancing like maniacs. Kim looked at them strangely, as they linked arms. "Its amazing how good an onsen makes you feel." shego smiled. Drakken nodded. Kim looked weirdly at them.

The sftermath

"Err, what?" Kim asked. "Hot springs." Shego smiled. "It has made us feel so good."

Hampton

Beast boy randomly made an aperience, as a tap dancing bull. drakken lept on his back, and the 2 went to a rodio, where rufus, yuki sohma, and ron had mouse ears on, dancing the makarena. Pikichu started them all on the caramaldansin dance. 

Im not ok

Drakken woke from the dream. "SHEGO!" he yelled. "SHEGO WHERE ARE YOU?" on the floor, by his door, was a note. "Gone for date. Don't wait up" Drakken burst into tears. He heard a crash. He dried his eyes. There was

Hymn to her

Ron stopible. "Why are you in a dress?" ron looked at him strangely. "Its a night gown. I just woke up!" Drakken yelled. Before he could stop himself, he begn to cry. "Um, don't do that" ron didn't know how to react. He held drakken, and the two began to kiss. Strangely, it felt right. When they parted,

Pokerface

They looked into eachothers face. Ron smirked, as drakken took him into his room. They slammed the door, and ripped off eachothers clothes, kissing furiously. . . . 10 mins later. . . . . .. . "Lets never talk of this again." "agreed" and ron grabbed his clothes and ran off, blushing. Drakken smiled

Together forever.

Every week, drakken and ron repeated their ritual in secret, not telling

Osama bin laden daid or alive

Anyone. They looked forwared to it. One day, drakken was captured and put in jail. Ron got pissed off real easily, but no one knew why. "Whats wrong" kim asked. "Nothing." Ron answered through gritted teeth. Rufus looked worried. That night, ron got his reliefe, in the form of a naked mole rat. Drakken meanwhile

Mother mother –vronicas

Drakken called his mom to ask for money. She gave it to him. He got out of prison, and, half dead, collapsed in an alley. When he woke, he was in rons bed. 'Where am i?"

West end girls

He touught. Meanwhile, shego was beating the crap out of boeno nacho. She had been dumped, and was looking for drakken to make her "feel better". "We cant do this any more" drakken told ron, when theyd "finished". "agreed" ron replied. Drakken left. Shego found him, and

Beer

They were both in a bar, drunk. They fel over eachother, trhinking they were father and son. Then they got

M To sexy

Clothres

Moking bird

9 monthes later, a kid was born. They called him jack. Jack spicer. Jack became a teen, and he lived with shego, as drakken had left years before. At 1st shego was poor, then drakken sent money. Ron had a sex change, and became wuya. He and drakken had another kid, kimiko, who got adopted to mr tohomiko

_**(Spellchecked version)**_

**Hakuna Matata (Lion King)  
**For some strange reason, Shego and Drakken had taken to dancing like maniacs. Kim looked at them strangely, as they linked arms. "Its amazing how good an onsen makes you feel." Shego smiled. Drakken nodded. Kim looked weirdly at them.

**The Aftermath (Beetlejuice)  
**"Err, what?" Kim asked. "Hot springs." Shego smiled. "It has made us feel so good."

**Hampster Dance Song – Hampton The Hampster  
**Beast boy randomly made an appearance, as a tap dancing bull. Drakken leapt on his back, and the 2 went to a rodeo, where Rufus, Yuki Sohma, and Ron had mouse ears on, dancing the Macarena. Pikachu started them all on the caramaldansin dance.

**I'm not ok – My Chemical Romance  
**Drakken woke from the dream. "SHEGO!" he yelled. "SHEGO WHERE ARE YOU?" on the floor, by his door, was a note. "Gone for date. Don't wait up" Drakken burst into tears. He heard a crash. He dried his eyes. There was

**Hymn to her  
**Ron Stoppable. "Why are you in a dress?" Ron looked at him strangely. "It's a night gown. I just woke up!" Drakken yelled. Before he could stop himself, he began to cry. "Um, don't do that" Ron didn't know how to react. He held Drakken, and the two began to kiss. Strangely, it felt right. When they parted,

**Pokerface – Lady Gaga  
**They looked into each others face. Ron smirked, as Drakken took him into his room. They slammed the door, and ripped off each others clothes, kissing furiously. . . . 10 mins later . ...... . "Let's never talk of this again." "Agreed" and Ron grabbed his clothes and ran off, blushing. Drakken smiled

**Together forever - Pokemon  
**Every week, Drakken and Ron repeated their ritual in secret, not telling

**Osama bin laden dead or alive  
**anyone. They looked forwarded to it. One day, Drakken was captured and put in jail. Ron got pissed off real easily, but no one knew why. "What's wrong" Kim asked. "Nothing." Ron answered through gritted teeth. Rufus looked worried. That night, Ron got his relief, in the form of a naked mole rat. Drakken meanwhile

**Mother, Mother –Veronicas  
**Drakken called his mom to ask for money. She gave it to him. He got out of prison, and, half dead, collapsed in an alley. When he woke, he was in Ron's bed. 'Where am I?"

**West end girls  
**He thought. Meanwhile, Shego was beating the crap out of Buenos Nacho. She had been dumped, and was looking for Drakken to make her "feel better". "We can't do this any more" Drakken told Ron, when they'd "finished". "Agreed" Ron replied. Drakken left. Shego found him, and

**The Beer Song  
**They were both in a bar, drunk. They fel over each other, thinking they were father and son. Then they got...

**I'm Too Sexy  
**clothes.

**Mockingbird – Eminem  
**9 months later, a kid was born. They called him jack. Jack Spicer. Jack became a teen, and he lived with Shego, as Drakken had left years before. At 1st Shego was poor, and then Drakken sent money. Ron had a sex change, and became Wuya. He and Drakken had another kid, Kimiko, who got adopted by Mr. Tohomiko.

WTF!!!!!! Where'd THAT come from?????


End file.
